


Textual

by Claire



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-08
Updated: 2011-05-08
Packaged: 2017-11-02 04:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen should really learn to turn off his phone on set</p>
            </blockquote>





	Textual

Jensen glances around as the pocket of Dean's jeans buzzes quietly, the vibration against his thigh telling him that a) a new message has arrived and b) he hasn't actually turned off his phone even though he'd thought he had.

Jared's running lines through with Ben, while the tech guys work out exactly how best to catch Jared's pretty side. (Jensen keeps telling Jared he doesn't have a pretty side, just a less annoying side. Jared's response invariably involves the words _fuck_ and _off_ , with the occasional _whatever, bitch, you're just jealous_ thrown in for good measure.) It means he should have at least a couple of minutes to check what's been sent to him.

Fishing the phone out of his pocket, Jensen swipes a thumb across the screen, grinning at the name that pops up. Misha had been chased off set a couple of hours ago by Sera after they'd had to go for a fifth take on one of the scenes thanks to some very unangelic hand gestures that had kept making him and Jared crack up. Which means the message is probably Misha asking when they'll be done because he's getting bored.

_I'm masturbating right now._

Jensen can't stop the small cough of surprise. Or maybe not.

"Jen? You okay?"

Jensen looks over to Jared. "'M fine," he replies, adding a, "Seriously," at Jared's disbelieving look.

His phone buzzes again and he can't stop himself from glancing down, can't stop himself from wanting to see what else Misha has sent. (Because he knows it's Misha, knows it couldn't be anyone else _but_ Misha.)

_My fingers are wrapped around my cock._

And Jensen can almost see it. Can see Misha, leaning back on the couch, the buttons on his trousers popped open just enough to let his cock out, can see his fingers curling around himself, can see--

Jensen doesn't even realise he's closed his eyes until the buzzing in his hand makes them snap open again.

_I'm jacking myself slowly and imagining it's you._

Jesus, Jensen hopes his cock goes down before he's called back in because he really doesn't want to do the next scene half-hard, partly because the fangirls would never let it go, but mainly because _Jared_ would never let him live it down, and the days would be filled with him rhapsodizing about Jensen's big gay love for him.

_I'm imagining it's your fingers wrapped around my cock, your fingers pushing into my ass._

It takes the words appearing on the screen for Jensen to realise another message has come in, for Jensen to realise it's not alone.

_It's really difficult typing with one hand._

Swiftly followed by--

_I wish you were here..._

And that's it, he needs to get out of here, needs to be exactly where Misha is, with fingers sliding inside Misha's body and opening him up.

He texts the _where u?_ quickly, because there's too much blood in his cock for his brain to allow for perfect spelling and grammar. Texts the message, even as he's looking up to where Ben's still with Jared.

"Guys, it's getting late. You think that maybe we should do this tomorrow?" Because even if he doesn't _actually_ think the studio will replace him if he just leaves and fires off a quick _Going to bone Misha, brb,_ to Sera, there's still part of him that doesn't want to tempt fate.

Ben considers long enough for Jensen's phone to buzz again, considers long enough for the _In your trailer--_ to light up the screen, before he finally nods his agreement.

And, oh, thank god, because knowing Misha's in his trailer, only a few metres away has Jensen's cock throbbing behind his jeans in such a way that he doesn't think he can even remember his lines any more, not when the only thing in his head is _Gotta fuck Misha, gotta fuck Misha, get the hell off set, gotta fuck Misha--_

"Yeah, you're right. We're ahead of schedule, so let's do this tomorrow when we're all fresh."

Ben's barely finished speaking before Jensen's turning away, cock hard and almost painful as it presses against denim. Turning away, before Jared's voice reaches him, amusement in his tone as he calls Jensen's name.

"Jen? Say hi to Misha for us, okay."

And Jensen doesn't even turn back as he flips them off, grinning as he heads off the set and not caring about the knowing laughter coming from both of them, or about the comments he knows both he and Misha will receive the next day.

After all, Misha's waiting in his trailer, hard and ready and Jensen intends to take full advantage of the fact. And that, he figures, is more than worth it.


End file.
